La Chasse aux âmes
by xBaskerville
Summary: Parfois, on est heureux. Parfois, on est triste. On peut être amoureux aussi, rire aux éclats, pleurer le lendemain. La vie réserve de bonnes surprises comme des mauvaises : on ne sait jamais comment sera "demain". Recueil de OneShot.
1. Préambule

La chasse aux âmes

Préambule

Avant de commencer par un One-Shot, je tiens à donner quelques précisions sur ce recueil. La taille des histoires varieront. Elles peuvent aller d'une centaine de mot (drabble) à plusieurs pages sur Word. Je ne pense pas qu'elles se suivront, où qu'il y aura plusieurs partie.

Les couples varieront eux aussi. Il y aura autant des couples hétérosexuels que bisexuels. Sachez, cependant que mon favori est le Kiso (KidxSoul) et celui que je suis proche de détester, est le Maso (MakaxSoul). Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire dessus. J'essayerai de toucher un peu tous les personnages.

Je ne suivrai pas **obligatoirement** l'histoire du manga : je risque de modifier certaine scène ou de faire une histoire comme ça, pour le fun, pour le simple fait de vouloir écrire et poster sur un site.

Je mets un raiting T au cas où il y aurait un OneShot qui soit plus violent ou plus explicite que les autres ! Quoi qu'il en soit, à chaque début de OneShot je mettrais le raiting. Où je le ferais dans le titre.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bien bonne lecture et un bon divertissement !


	2. Entre Apparence et Âme

Et hop là ! Voici le tout premier OneShot dont je suis fière et déçus à la fois… Le contexte et tel que je le voulais, mais la fin, me paraît un peu cul-cul la praline. Enfin bon, j'espère que pour vous, il vous plaira tout de même et que c'est avec plaisir que vous le lierait !

Comment j'en ai eu l'idée ? Et bien, j'ai juste à regarder dans ma classe. J'en ai vraiment marre des filles ou de garçons qui ne se préoccupent uniquement de l'apparence des uns, alors que le cœur et l'esprit et bien plus important. J'ai cherché un petit bout de temps dans quel « passage » de Soul Eater je pouvais le mettre. Et les filles qui cherchent à être avec Soul pensant que Maka n'est pas assez « douée » pour lui était simplement parfait !

Quant à la fin … pour symboliser que je soutiens les couples homosexuels et que je suis pour le mariage pour tous ! Et que je pense en avoir aussi presque marre qu'ils tous soient obligés de cacher leur orientation pour ne pas être des parias par les autres membres de la société.

Sur ce, débutons par un OneShot « soft » de raiting K avec, pour couple de fond un SoulxKid !

**La chasse aux âmes**

Entre « apparence » et « âme »

Soul soupira. Encore ? Bien qu'il ignorait les lettres -autant celles d'amours que celles pour changer de partenaire, même pour un jour- et les mettait sans plus attendre dans la poubelle la plus proche, en recevoir chaque jour en paquet c'était … une sainte horreur ! Certaine fille devait même recommençait à lui écrire au moins une bonne centaine de lettres pas jour ! Après tout, comment pouvait-il en recevoir autant chaque jour ? Shibusen pouvait être une grande école, mais il devait avoir fait le tour que chaque élève féminine désormais. Ce n'était pas _cool_ du tout.

Crier sur tous les toits son exaspération, n'était pas _cool_ du tout aussi. Faire pleurer des filles l'était encore moins. Il se pencha pour ramasser celles qui étaient tombées en masse de son casier puis se releva pour prendre les restantes. Sans aucun coup d'œil sur les émetteurs, Soul prit la direction de sa poubelle journalière au coin des casiers. Il souleva le haut et délaissa les enveloppes toujours fermées.

Des lèvres de l'albinos, un autre soupire s'en dégagea. Encore combien de temps pourrait-il tenir avant d'exploser ?

En se retournant pour rejoindre ses camarades, une jeune fille, d'à peu près la même taille de Maka se tenait devant lui, tendant, d'une main tremblante, une autre lettre. Pour paraître _cool_ et ne pas faire pleurer une fille, il allait devoir lire cette lettre à l'eau de rose, tellement déprimant et pas _cool_ du tout !

- Je…Je sais que … tu ne les lis pas. Peut-être qu'il y en a trop ou que tu trouve que ce n'est pas une marque de courage… dis la jeune fille et fuyant le regard rouge, alors… J'ai…j'ai décidé de te l'apporter moi-même. Je me démarquerais des autres comme ça …

Dans un certain sens, ça donnait plus envie de lire et il pouvait mettre un nom sur un visage.

Soul la détailla rapidement : cheveux longs, bruns en haut se décolorant peu à peu vers le blond vers le bas. Visage fin, des yeux bruns ou noirs –comme elle le fuyait des yeux, c'était difficile à savoir-, peau claire et vêtue du nouvel uniforme de Shibusen. Une fille presque identique aux autres.

- Même si je la lis, elle rejoindra les autres.

- Je… Je sais mais… commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper

- Mais tu n'auras pas une place plus importante. J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

La phrase à ne pas dire. Soul pouvait déjà voir des larmes s'agglutiner en masse dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille. Ce n'était vraiment pas _**cool**_ !

- J…Je peux savoir qui … c'est ? questionna-t-elle la voix devenue tremblante par des sanglots coinçaient dans sa gorge

- Quelqu'un de très important pour moi. répondit-il

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, Soul-kun.

Soul soupira encore une fois. Il passa son doigt sous l'opercule de l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Il sorti la lettre. La demoiselle rougit violement en l'observant faire. Tout n'était pas perdu ?

- Si tu le sais, tu iras peut-être le crier sous tous les toits.

- Non !

- Ou alors rechercher cette personne pour lui dire que je t'appartiens ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Peut-être te battre avec elle pour lui prouver que tu es la plus forte ?

- Non ! répéta la jeune fille les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges, Si tu es heureux, cela me suffira ! Je veux juste … être sûre que ce sera une personne qui te mérite et qui soit belle !

L'arme démoniaque ne lit que la fin de la lettre pour prendre connaissance du nom de la personne en face de lui. Après tout, comme il lui parlait, Soul pouvait bien faire ce petit effort, non ? Bien que la dernière phrase l'ait froissé sentimentalement, il se fit violence pour rester calme et surtout, rester **cool** ! Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais affirmer haut et fort qu'il est le mec le plus _cool_ de la planète.

- Anastasia, c'est bien ça ? fit-il d'une voix neutre

- Oui. rougit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol

- Je sais pour vous que l'apparence compte énormément, que vous en prenez grand soin pour être sûre de plaire. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous attire chez vous et parfois, c'est ce qui nous dégoutte.

Un silence tomba dans le couloir étrangement désert. Cela n'empêcha pas Soul de poursuivre son discours.

- On ne cherche pas la beauté chez une fille. On ne cherche pas à être sûre qu'elle convienne à notre physique, qu'elle soit ultra intelligente, qu'elle réponde à nos besoins. Ce qu'on cherche chez une personne qu'on aime, c'est qu'elle soit elle-même. En tant qu'arme je me comprends parfaitement pou les mots qu'y suivent : l'apparence n'a que peu d'importance ce qui compte vraiment, c'est l'âme.

Gentiment, il lui sécha les larmes sur ses joues.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends, Anastasia. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui t'attire plus. Une arme ou un meister.

- Je t'assure que non, je … je suis … vraiment … Je t'aime vraiment !

- Ou est-ce juste parce que je suis populaire et que j'ai atteint le rend de Death Scythe ?

La brune aux mèches décolorées baissa la tête. Il y avait de ça. Non. Soul avait raison. Elle ne l'aimait que pour ça. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui en vrai. Il était beau, il était _cool_, il était une Death Scythe. Mais que connaissait-elle de la vie de l'albinos ? À part qu'il aimait le jazz et qu'il savait jouer du piano ? Rien. Absolument rien.

- Je n'ai pas choisit Maka parce qu'elle était intelligente. Arrêtez de croire cela.

Anastasia osa relever la tête vers celui qu'elle avait longtemps pensé aimer.

- Parce qu'elle m'a apprit à me connaître et qu'elle m'a accepté sans rien dire. Les autres meister qui voulaient me manier c'était plus par intérêt et pour se rendre un peu plus populaire.

- Est-ce elle que tu aimes ?

Soul sourit de toutes ses dents. Il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe avant de la ranger dans l'une de ses poches.

- Non. Maka est juste comme une sœur.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en leva la main pour la saluer. Fier de lui, il partie retrouver ses amis sur le toit. Faire mijoter les filles, ça pouvait être cool dans le fond. Surtout lorsqu'elle pense vraiment qu'il était avec l'une d'entres elles. Soul avait longuement hésité, se disant qu'être gay ou bisexuel –il avait été attiré par de nombreuses filles alors …- n'était pas _cool_. Mais c'était le total contraire.

La faux ne prêta aucune attention aux gloussements répétitifs des filles qu'il croisait jusqu'au toit. Il en était habitué et puis, c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il allait le revoir. _Enfin_. En montant des escaliers, il sifflota un petit air qu'il aimait bien jouer au piano.

De quoi allait-il bien pouvoir parler avec eux ? Quel sujet aborder ? Pour le moment, il était hors de question de parler de sa captivité et d'Asura. Il fallait un sujet plus joyeux, de quoi oublier pour un petit moment l'aura noire remplie de folie qui se propager dans leur monde. Soul voulait un petit moment de joie, juste avant la prochaine tempête.

Il ouvrit la porte menant au toit et la ferma rapidement pour la verrouiller. Ils voulaient tous un moment entre amis, un moment de tranquillité.

- Désolé. Au final, je ne l'avais pas cet album, Liz.

Chacun de ses amis se retournèrent dans sa direction. Chacun sourire en le voyant gratté l'arrière de sa tête.

- Pas de problème. Je sais que tu me le passeras une prochaine fois. sourit la blonde en continuant de tirer les joues de sa sœur

- Oui.

Il se dirigea rapidement à côté du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec trois bandes asymétriques sur le côté gauche, aux yeux d'or. Ce dernier lui réserva un sourire avant de se blottir contre lui. Leurs amis les couvèrent de leurs regards.

- Tu m'as manqué, Kid. chuchota Soul en serra doucement son amoureux contre lui

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété.

Frottant son dos d'une main, caressant la joue de l'autre, Soul finit par embrasser tendrement son congénère. Doucement, juste pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Comment te sens-tu ? questionna l'albinos en se séparant de son âme sœur

- **Asymétrique**.

Soul retient un petit ricanement. **Son** Kid n'avait pas changé !

- Je pense avoir surtout marre de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme je le souhaite.

Quoi de plus « naturel » avec une luxation de l'épaule droite, le poignet gauche fracturé, quelques côtes fêlées, la jambe droite plâtrée du bout de pied jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, et la cheville gauche foulée. Même en étant Dieu de la mort, le temps que les os se remettent en place, c'était douloureux.

- Je t'aiderai dans ce cas. N'hésite pas à me demander. Tu sais bien qu'on est là pour t'aider !

Le fils du Shinigami ne pu que sourire avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans l'ambiance presque festive et adorable. Lorsque la cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner, tout le monde partie en classe, laissant par la même occasion Soul et Kid ensembles. Tous deux seraient excusés de tout retard.

- Au fait ! murmura Kid en se faisant installé dans un fauteuil roulant par Soul

- Oui ?

- Rien que pour un CD tu as mis tout ce temps ?

- Une fille m'a retenue.

- Je dois devenir jaloux ?

- Non. Mais … comment dire ? On devrait vraiment montrer notre relation au grand jour.

- Nos amis les savent déjà. Père et nos professeurs aussi.

- Pas le reste de l'école. _**C'est pas cool**_ de devoir jeter tous les jours une centaine de lettres ! se plaignit l'albinos

Kid observa son compagnon se mettre derrière le fauteuil pour pousser ce dernier.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

- Pas de problème.

- Mais tu lui as dit quoi, à cette fille, pour qu'elle te retienne autant de temps ?

- Bah… que j'avais déjà quelqu'un –toi, mais je ne lui ais pas dit ton nom- et qu'il serait tant qu'elle face différence entre l'apparence et l'âme !


	3. Clouds

Second OneShot, plus sombre et plus triste. À la limite du dépressif, m'a soufflé une amie. Bien qu'à mon avis on puisse facilement savoir qui est le dépressif et le mourant … je n'ai pas voulu l'écrire pour une part de « mystère » pourave de ma part.

Je voulais aussi vous promette un OneShot avec vos idées et votre couple si vous deveniez qui s'était mais … à mon avis… l'auriez que dans dix ans ! Tel que je me connaisse.

Raiting K+ pour allusions suicidaires. Juste pour être sûre. Mon dicton favori est celui là : « Prudence est mère de sureté ! »

PS : Si vous ne voulez pas être attristé et rendre votre journée morose … remettez la lecture de cette OneShot à plus tard !

PS 2 : Oui, le couple allusionné est un couple yaoi !

La chasse aux âmes

Clouds

Regarder les nuages… qui trouvaient ça relaxant ? C'était toujours la même chose. Les seuls changements notables étaient la couleur du ciel et l'épaisseur des nuages. Mais pour peu qu'il n'y ait aucune couche de vent dans l'atmosphère et le paysage restait le même des heures durant ! Quel ennuie, vraiment !

Alors pourquoi était-il là, à regarder le ciel d'un œil désintéressé, et observer les nuages bouger au grès du vent ? Il n'en savait rien. Ça ne le déstressé pas, ça le rendait juste … nerveux. D'autres « Pourquoi ? » se bousculaient dans ça tête le reste de la journée. Il s'était donc dit que, ces fichus masses blanches ou grises vaporeuses dissipaient toutes ses interrogations pour n'en laisser qu'une : quel intérêt de regarder les nuages si ça ne détendait pas ? Une question, naturellement, sans réponse.

Depuis plusieurs mois, l'étudiant venait ici à la pause déjeuné. Ses camarades s'y étaient habitués, comprenant parfaitement qu'il avait un grand besoin de solitude. Aucun d'eux n'avaient cherché à savoir où il allait, ce qu'il faisait, s'il mangeait, s'il buvait, s'il tenter de se taillader les poignets encore une fois. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance. Tous. Sans exception.

L'endroit était un petit balcon de l'école, l'un des plus petits. L'adolescent s'allongeait au sol, relevait les jambes et croisait les bras derrière la tête. Il observait ensuite les nuages défiler. Il se rendait nerveux.

Quelque fois, il trouvait la force de mordre dans un des sandwiches que lui avait fait Tsubaki. Un de _ses_ préférés. Durant d'autres moments, c'est un livre de Maka qu'il se rabaisser sur la tête. Ou alors, il se remettait en tête les blagues idiotes de Black Star et Patty : l'étudiant ne voulait pas pleurait. Rire le rendait malade, car _lui_ ne pouvait pas rire et encore moins à ses côtés. C'est dingue, n'est-ce pas, de savoir jusqu'où l'idiotie allait ?

Marie-senseï ou Stein-Hakase avaient essayé de lui redonner espoir, mais _son_ état de santé ne s'améliorer pas. Naigus faisait pourtant son possible, Kim aussi. Mais rien. Juste un vide constant, sans possibilité de le remplir. Même avec des larmes et des supplices. Liz parvenait quelque fois à le calmait, c'est même elle qui a stoppait ses idées suicidaires. Pour la blonde aussi, c'était un supplice, bien plus important que chez sa jeune sœur sa douleur équivalait à celle de l'adolescent.

Et puis, suite à une forte infection, il ne pouvait plus rester à _son_ chevet. Cette annonce l'avait tué. De la même manière que lorsque qu'une personne plante un couteau dans le corps d'une personne et ce, plusieurs fois de suite, même après la mort de la victime, jusqu'à ce que la chaire n'existe plus… Il avait aussi manqué de peu de replonger dans une intense dépression, et, par la même occasion, dans la folie. C'est fou ce que l'être humain pouvait être dépendant de sa moitié…

En toute vérité, il ne s'était pas mis à observer les nuages du jour au lendemain de lui-même. Non. Absolument pas. Chrona lui en a soufflait l'idée. L'épée damnée avait suivit un conseil de Maka, pour elle-même le lui conseiller : écrire un poème. La jeune fille apeurée par tout, lui avait forcé la main et lui avait parlé des nuages. Comme quoi ils décidaient de tout. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Des nuages, faire peur ? C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils ne sont qu'une masse de vapeur blanche qui flotte et ne suit que le vent, comme une montgolfière. Ils naissent à un endroit précis et meurent quelques parts, au dessus d'un paysage auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial apparemment. Il y avait à côté de lui une petite boîte en carton. Il y avait le dessin de l'emblème de Death City sur un fond jaune pâle, entre le nom de l'enseigne d'une pâtisserie. Et en-dessous, l'image d'un gâteau au chocolat était dessinée.

- Ça fait un an, aujourd'hui. souffla l'adolescent

Juste une brise lui répondit

- Enfin, à la sonnerie, ça fera un an. Minute pour minute, seconde pour seconde. Ça fait mal …

L'élève clos ses paupière et l'imagina à ces côtés en ce moment même. C'était idiot, d'avoir ramené un gâteau pour un anniversaire macabre. Le jeune n'avait pas pu y résister : ce gâteau **est** _leur_ préféré. Alors, même pour un jour comme celui-ci … il l'avait acheté. En mémoire. En hommage. Par simple amour.

Les minutes de la pose déjeunée s'écoulèrent avec les bruits lointains des élèves dans les couloirs. Des rires, des cris, des disputes. Il entendait tout sans vraiment comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Il s'occupait juste de fixait les nuages. Encore, et encore.

Puis, comme depuis la première fois où il était venue ici, il ressenti une présence douce et chaleureuse à ses côtés, contre lui. Une masse agréable sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur. Et pourtant, il n'y avait personne. La seule différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, cette présence imaginaire se mit à lui parlait le beau temps, les conneries de Black Star, les incertitudes de Maka sur les prochaines épreuves de fin d'année, les peurs des professeurs, de Shinigami et des Death Scythes à propos d'Asura, la nouvelle boutique en ville, les nouveauté de la mode, le nouveau vernis à ongle de Liz, les peluches disparues de Patty, les nouvelles prouesses de Black Star, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Tsubaki, les décorations au bord de Death City, la forêt qui commençait à affluer vers la ville -pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants !. L'adolescent écoutait, avec l'oreille attentive, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était bien ainsi. Tellement bien.

Ce bonheur ne dura pas. Car la présence invisible arrêta de parler durant quelques minutes, pour laisser place à des questions douloureuses.

- « _Si quelque chose m'arrivait. Me laisserais-tu partir ?_ »

- Non.

- « _Pourquoi donc ?_ » poursuivit la petite voix dans ça tête.

- Question idiote.

- « _Je ne te comprends pas. Même absent, je continuerai à veiller sur toi !_ »

- J'aurais trop peur de te laisser partir.

- « _Explique toi, je ne te comprends pas, _honey_…_ »

- Les nuages t'emporteraient loin de moi. Que tu veuilles veiller à jamais sur moi ou non. Ce sont eux, les rois des cieux. murmura-t-il en fermant ses paupières

La reprise des cours sonna. Une larme glissa sur sa joue blafarde, amaigrit par le temps. Une seconde glissa sur l'autre joue. Un an entier à partir de maintenant. Un an qu'il attendait un réveil qui tardait. Et aujourd'hui, il manifester enfin sa tristesse par ses larmes.

Etait-ce une coïncidence si le temps commençait à changeait ? Le ciel devenait peu à peu gris foncé, gris menaçant. Les nuages s'étaient tous agglutinés, formé des couches épaisses rendant la couleur bleue invisible. Et puis, le ciel se mit à pleurait avec lui. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, l'étudiant se le promis : il _le_ vengerait. Qu'_il_ meurt ou qu'_il_ finisse par se réveiller.

L'étudiant fit cette promesse aux nuages. Il _le_ vengerait.


	4. Jeux

Un troisième OneShot ! Tout frai, tout chaud ! Qui veut ? Qui ? L'est gratuit !

Centré sur un perso que j'adore, il n'a pas vraiment de but précis, et est juste là parce que, je trouve qu'il est peu mis en avant dans les fics que j'ai pu lire. C'est la fin qui m'a le plus plu à écrire.

Raiting K. **Aucun** pairing mentionné ou allusionné.

La chasse aux âmes

Jeux

Patty, même ayant un âge très avancé et proche des dix-huit ans, n'était rien d'autre qu'une enfant. Bien que chose déroutante, elle agissait ainsi avec pur naturel. Selon sa sœur, c'était pour rattraper son enfance misérable, et s'épanouir parfaitement. Un parfait épanouissement, pas celui que leur mère leur avait donné juste avant de les abandonner. Non.

Patty était mignonne ainsi. Elle était **la** fillette à pouponner du groupe, celle qui faisait rire, celle qui parvenait à détendre parfaitement l'atmosphère. Il fallait le comprendre : Patty ne supportait pas les aires trop « sérieuses » et trop « studieuses ». Et d'un claquement de doigt, en faisant croire qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, elle lâchait une vanne idiote et tout le monde s'y prêtait.

Patty savait se comporter normalement aussi. Mais, dans ces cas là, elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Personne n'était habitué à la voir avec un visage sérieux, non tiré par son sourire jovial et ses yeux bleus toujours cachés sous ses paupières à force de rire si fort et si joyeusement. Enfin, son entourage ne s'inquiétait pour rien : son côté mature disparaissait bien vite par un éclat de rire au moment où ils s'y attendaient tous le moins.

Patty aimait aussi … faire pleurer son meister, Kid -au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Elle s'y prenait avec tant de conviction qu'elle faisait uniquement peur à sa sœur et aussi, se faisait haïr quelques instants par son manieur. Qui pouvait-elle ? C'était si amusant de voir des larmes couler sur le visage du fils du Shinigami dans les moments incongrus ! Le remettre sur le droit chemin pour reprendre le combat où lui redonnait confiance. Après tout, une arme se doit de protéger son meister ! Alors autant le faire aussi avec des mots elle riait juste après aux éclats en chantonnant.

Et c'est comme ça que ces camarades ont finit par se dire qu'elle ne prenait vraiment rien aux sérieux ! Et là, ils se sont tout simplement, trompés. Royalement !

Car oui, Patty prend deux choses aux sérieux. La seconde, et la moins importante aux yeux du pistolet, était l'ouverture des cadeaux lors d'un événement spécial, d'un anniversaire ou de Noël. Oui ! Ouvrir des cadeaux, c'est tout un art ! Soyez-en sûr. Tout d'abord, il faut faire un joyeux sourir –quitte à vous en déformer le visage- à la personne qui vous tend son présent, puis lire le mot s'il y en a, retirer la ficelle colorée, couper _soigneusement_ un à un les morceau de scotch et **enfin**, retirer le papier cadeau ! Pourquoi tout cet enchainement d'actes ? Et bien, tellement concentrer à tout bien retirer, que peu importe ce qu'on vous à offert, après tant d'effort, même une babiole inutile, est un des plus grands trésors. La première chose que Patty prenait au sérieux ? Respecter parfaitement les consignes des jeux de société. Ou tous autres jeux ayant des règles.

Selon Patty, il est impossible de bien jouer à un jeu si les consignes ne sont pas respecter entièrement. Tant pis si l'on doit passer une heure à lire la notice et s'ennuyer à mourir pendant ce temps là. Même improviser les règles n'est pas permis avec elle.

Ses amis l'auront bien vite comprit. C'est qu'elle devient violente dans le cas contraire ! Et pour Kid … c'est une bénédiction, tout est parfaitement parfait. Même si, avec des jeux où l'on utilise des dès à six faces, il ne peut pas utiliser des dès à huit faces.

Une question est alors survenue dans l'esprit de Sid, peu de temps après que Noah est enlevé Kid et que Liz et Patty devaient s'entrainer aux tirs. La plus jeune des sœurs avaient assuré que tuer des méchants à l'âme rouge et au cœur noir était un jeu pour elle. Sans trop la vexer, il lui a demandé, très gentiment, pourquoi elle tenait si mal son arme et tirait dans une si mauvaise position après tout ce n'était pas les bonnes règles du « jeu ».

Pendant un instant, elle la regardait en clignant des yeux. Sa sœur a eu des sueurs froides. Le zombie bleu n'a jamais eu de réponse, excepté un rire moqueur. Il eut beau reposer sa question plusieurs fois d'affilé, ce n'était que des éclats joyeux qu'il recevait comme réplique avec la jeune Thompson qui se roulait par terre.

Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Pour Patty tout était un jeu à la ni-oui ni-non, avec des règles floues, sans intérêts mais terriblement trépidant et hilarant. Et cela, c'est ce qui faisait de Patty ce qu'elle était : l'opposée total de sa sœur.


End file.
